


make it up to you

by punknouis



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Cake, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smut, also there's a slight exhibitionism kink if you squint, i am so happy that is a tag OH MY GOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknouis/pseuds/punknouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum interrupts Luke's 'me time', but he finds a way to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it up to you

**Author's Note:**

> im on a mission to finish all my incomplete stories!!! this was the closest to being finished so here it is! however i finished it at like 3 in the morning so i apologize if there are any weird mistakes or if it's really bad
> 
> luke was pretty much ASKING for people to think about him wanking when he tweeted this [x](https://twitter.com/Luke5SOS/status/483767742819225600) so what did you expect me to do
> 
> also first time writing cake!!! v exciting bc hot boys are hot
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://sleepyclemmings.tumblr.com/) lovelies! i follow p much everyone back :)

* * *

Luke doesn't really know why he tweeted it, doesn't know why he basically proclaimed to all 3 million of his twitter followers that he was gunna have a wank, but he did.

He should've been sleeping, they had to be up at 5:30 for radio stuff, but it had been so long since he'd jacked off properly and he had been aching for it. He was so horny that he fidgeted the whole car ride back from Manchester. He tried to ignore it, telling himself he needed the sleep more. But by the time they reached their hotel, his erection was straining against his jeans and he knew there was no way he could go to sleep like this.

It was a little after one when the boys finally pulled up to the hotel. Luke practically fell on his face as he sprinted out of the car. "Careful there bud, wouldn't wanna hurt yourself before you even get started on your 'me time'," Ashton quipped, clapping a hand on Luke's shoulder as he walked past him and entered the rear entrance of the hotel. Luke flushed red as he heard Calum laugh from behind him but walked on.

He was bouncing on the balls of his toes as they ascended up to their floor. Michael looked over at him and snorted while Ashton just shook his head. Luke didn't really care. He wasn't as okay with jerking off in the bathroom of their tour bus or in the bunks as the other boys were; he liked his privacy and if this was what he was going to have to do to get it then so be it.

Luke was the first one out of the elevator, pushing past the boys without even saying a word. "Good night Luke! Have fun!" Calum called after him as Luke speed-walked down the hallway. Luke grunted a response, to pent up with anticipation to worry about acknowledging him. He reached his room and fumbled through his pockets looking for his room key. He slid it through the lock and pushed open the door, rushing in.

He dropped his stuff on the bedside table and kicked off his shoes before spreading out on the bed. Luke closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath as he ran his hands down his jean clad thighs. He undid the button in his jeans and pulled down his zipper, relieving some pressure.

He sat up and yanked his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the ground beside him as he leaned over the side of the bed to rummage through his bag. He grabbed the small bottle of lube and laid back down. Luke took another deep breath to slow himself down, he didn't wanna rush and have things end before they even got started.

Luke hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his jeans and lifted his hips, shimmying the pants down his long legs and taking his socks off with them. He flung them off the bed to join his shirt. Luke ran a hand down his chest, his fingertips ghosting over his nipples and giving himself goose bumps.

Luke ran his index finger underneath the waistband of his boxers slowly before palming himself through the thin material. He let out a groan at the pressure and pulled his boxers down all the way, freeing his erection and feeling it slap up against his stomach. He kicked his boxers off his legs clumsily and spread his legs out all the way.

He gave his cock a quick squeeze at the base and reached over to uncap the lube. He spread the cold gel over his hands, attempting to warm it up a bit, and gave his cock another squeeze. He let out a shaky sigh as he started a steady pace, jacking his fist up and down, squeezing a bit at the base and twisting his wrist at the tip. Luke brushed his thumb over the tip and let out a moan.

He bit his own lip to try and keep a little bit quiet, the slick sound of lube resonating was loud enough and he knew as well as anyone that the walls in hotels are paper thin. Luke lifted his legs so his feet were planted on the bed and his knees were bent. Luke arched his back as he quickened the pace of his fist. He knew he was close, but it wasn’t going to be enough, it never was.

Luke trailed his other hand over his balls, cupping them slightly and his fingers continued their path. His fingers delicately traced his hole, teasing himself. Luke let out another shaky breath as he paused to coat his other fingers in lube as well. He resumed his original slow and steady rhythm on his cock as he brought his other fingers back to his hole. Luke’s index finger pushed slightly past the rim and he let out another whimper, but before he could press on he heard his door open.

“Hey Luke I-“ Calum swung open Luke’s hotel door but stopped short. Luke’s head snapped up so fast this neck hurt and his eyes practically popped out of his head, mimicking Calum’s face exactly.

Luke let out a squeal and scrambled on the bed to try and cover himself up and Cal threw his arm over his eyes. “Calum what are you doing? Get the fuck out!” Luke screeched in distress.

He must have forgot to close the door all the way. He had been in such a rush he didn't even think about that. Luke was seriously annoyed; could he just not be left alone to take care of himself for a couple of hours? Was that too much to ask?

“Sorry! Sorry!” Calum screeched back, but he made no effort to move. In fact, he took a step forward and lowered his arm.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing, I didn’t mean to…" Calum said carefully, his voice trailing off as his eyes scanned Luke's body, mesmerized.

Sure, he had seen Luke naked plenty of times before, but this was different. It was so much more intimate. His face was flushed pink and it creeped down his neck and chest. Calum wasn't sure if it was from his previous activities or from being walked in on, but the color suited Luke. His skin was shining with a thin layer of sweat and -Calum's breath hitched- he was so ridiculously hard. Luke's cock was an even darker pink than his face, red at the tip and leaking pre cum. _As far as dicks go, Luke's dick is really fucking pretty_ , Calum thought to himself.

Calum knew Luke was going to be having a wank, but he was too hyper for sleep and in the mood to be a jackass and bother his best friends.

But seeing Luke like this made his own cock stiffen up in his jeans.

Luke's breathing was heavy and his hand fluttered to his cock as he locked eyes with Calum. While Calum's gaze made him squirm, it also made ridiculously turned on. His hard on, which had been reduced to a semi due to the mini heart attack he had when Calum burst in, was growing again. Luke was cautious as he began to pump his fist along his length, trying to gauge Calum’s reaction.

Calum was staring unabashedly at Luke and Luke could see Calum was getting hard too. Luke’s cock twitched at the sight and he began to move his fist faster along his length. Calum walked over to the edge of Luke’s bed, attempting to be subtle as he brushed his hand over his crotch. Luke let out a choked whimper as Calum reached a hand out hesitantly on Luke’s thigh. Luke’s hips bucked up and he bit his lip. Their gaze held and Luke swore it was the most overwhelming thing he had ever felt, Calum watching him so intensely.

Luke reached his fingers back down to his hole and pressed a finger in, continuing his task from before. Luke let out a soft moan. He fell into a clumsy rhythm of pumping his finger in and out and fucking up into his fist. Calum watched in fascination and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans.

Before Calum could second guess himself, he climbed onto the bed in between Luke’s legs and settle back on his calves. He traced his hands delicately over Luke’s thighs up towards his crotch. Luke’s eyes widened as he watched Calum, attempting to anticipate what he was going to do next.

“Let me,” Calum said quietly while pushing Luke’s hand away from his cock and replacing it with his own. “Let me make it up to you,” he repeated, moving his fist up and down slowly. He flicked his thumb over Luke’s slit to spread the pre cum and Luke let out another moan.

It was a little weird, and the angle was kind of uncomfortable on his wrist, but it wasn’t much different than jacking himself off and Calum thought, _Except now he has a prettier view_. Calum picked up the pace of his fist, enjoying watching Luke’s face as he did so. His head was dropped back against the bed, his muscles were tight and his eyes were screwed shut as his chest heaved up and down with ragged breaths.

Luke slipped another finger into his hole, curling and twisting his fingers in and out of himself. He opened his eyes to look at Calum and whimpered seeing him stare right back at him. Cal was staring down in awe where Luke was fingering himself. His pace around Luke's cock slowed down and he licked his bottom lip. "Can I try?" he said in a shy voice.

Luke was still pumping his fingers in and out of himself lazily and he honestly wasn't sure if he heard Calum right, but if he did, there was no way he was going to say no. Luke nodded feverishly before responding in a choked voice, "Yeah just-" and nodded his head to the side, gesturing to the lube on the bed. Calum gave a small nod and moved his hands away from Luke's member to grab the bottle. Luke whined at the loss of contact and Calum smirked.

He popped the cap and coated two fingers before holding them up to Luke to see. "This good?" he said. Luke would've chuckled but he was squirming. thinking about Calum's fingers inside of him, so he just breathed out a yes. Calum readjusted his position and scooted a little closer to Luke and gently tugged at his wrist in a silent request to remove his fingers.

Luke slowly pulled his fingers out of himself and wiped the fingers on the bed sheet. "You can start with one," he said to Calum, who was looking down at Luke's hole in awe. "Alright," Calum said as he placed a hand on Luke's hip and brought his fingers coated with lube to Luke's hole. He began to press one against the entrance before he stopped.

He let out a choked laugh and dropped his head so his chin hit his chest. He shook his head and Luke could see he was smiling. A brief moment washed over Luke as he thought the worst: was he laughing at Luke? Was this some sort of sick joke he was playing on him?

Luke's voice came out shakier than he would've liked, "What is it?" he asked. Calum shook his head again before answering, "Nothing, just a little weird is all."

Luke's heart felt like it was going to break his ribs it was beating so hard. "Y-you don't have to if y-" Luke cut himself off with a groan as Calum pressed his two fingers into him at once, the intrusion unexpected but pleasant. His hands flew to grip Calum's forearms and he looked up at him. "Nah it's cool," Cal said smugly.

Luke was about to fire back with a snarky response but was caught off guard again as Calum pushed his fingers all the way in to the knuckle, twisting them slightly. Luke let out a gasp and bit his lip hard.

Calum was watching Luke's face intently, looking for signs of discomfort. "This okay?" he said huskily and Luke nodded in affirmation. "Move them a bit more," Luke said breathlessly. Calum pumped his fingers in and out of Luke carefully, as to not hurt him. But when Luke started to grind his hips down onto Calum's fingers, he began to move them faster, twisting them when his knuckle pressed against the rim.

“Shit,” Calum huffed out and mumbled almost to himself with a sense of amazement in his voice, “You’re so tight.” Luke was squirming and whimpering. Calum's fingers were thicker than his and he was at a much better angle than Luke had been, hitting his prostate much more than Luke could. Calum scissored his fingers and Luke moaned loudly. "Fuck Calum," Luke said in a high pitched whine, "Don't stop."

Calum smirked and leaned over Luke to press a kiss to his chest. Calum continued to scissor his fingers as Luke fucked himself onto his fingers. Luke was panting and he moved one of his hands to his erection, which was leaking onto his stomach. He moaned at the contact and the extra stimulation. He began to pump his fist quickly, feeling his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

Calum was still hovering above him, fully clothed and watching Luke with unwavering eyes. Luke's head was thrown back and his eyes were screwed shut again, but when he opened his eyes to look up at Calum he let out an almost embarrassing whimper. Calum couldn't even find it in him to make fun of Luke for the sound he just made; he was just so dead set on getting him off and watching his beautiful face twist in pleasure.

The slick sounds of skin and lube and heavy breathing filled the room and Luke was sweating harder now, beads of sweat collecting on his forehead along his hairline. He could feel that Calum was as well, the sweat coating his skin like a shiny layer of skin. Luke felt Calum pressing a third finger to his rim and before Calum could ask Luke was nodding his head furiously.

"Yes, yes, yes," he chanted desperately, and Calum pressed the third finger in slowly. Luke hissed at the feeling but his hips began to move at their own accord. He alternated between fucking into his fist and grinding down on Calum's fingers, unable to decide what he wanted more. Calum leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Luke's shoulder while curling his fingers and hitting Luke's spot dead on.

Luke let out a strangled moan as his orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks. He stroked his cock furiously as he rode out his high and Calum watched him come undone in wonder. Luke bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans, so hard he tasted blood. When he finished coming all over his fist, Calum still had his fingers inside of him and Luke began to whimper at the now way too overwhelming feeling.

Calum must've sensed Luke's discomfort and he very slowly and carefully pulled his fingers out of Luke's entrance. Luke let out a sigh and closed his eyes, smiling to himself in contentment. Luke peeked one eye open when he heard Calum shift on the bed and the sound of a zipper.

He saw Calum pulling out his own dick, which was hard and leaking. Luke reached forward to help him out, but Calum shook his head and let out a grunt. He tugged on his dick quickly, scanning Luke’s body hungrily. Luke whimpered at the look Calum gave him, wriggling against the sheets with want.

If he wasn’t so tired he would’ve asked Calum to fuck him. Maybe he would ask anyway.

Calum came before he got the chance too though, screwing his eyes shut and letting out a low moan, spilling his come on his fist and Luke’s stomach.

Luke scrunched his nose a bit at the cold feeling of it but he didn’t say anything. Calum pulled his shirt off and used it to clean up Luke and himself, discarding it on the floor. “Gross,” Luke said with a giggle.

Calum shrugged and sat down on the bed to kick his jeans off, tucking himself back into his boxers. “It’s Ashton’s shirt anyways,” he said nonchalantly. Luke laughed out loudly at that and Calum smiled as he crawled back up the bed.

He hovered over Luke for a moment, before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Luke couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. “’M tired,” Calum mumbled against Luke’s lips.

“Come sleep then,” Luke mumbled back. They wriggled to get beneath the covers, Luke falling into Cal's arms easily. This was something they were used to. Luke fell asleep quickly, Calum’s skin radiating warmth and making him even sleepier than he was before.

 

Calum wasn’t even embarrassed when Michael teased him about waking up in Luke’s bed, saying things like, “I thought it was supposed to be 'Luke’s special time' not 'Luke and Calum’s special time'.”

Calum just rolled his eyes and gave Luke’s hand a quick squeeze, smiling to his best friend.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone enjoyed it!! tell me what you think :) xx
> 
> (also you know this is fictional and i don't own the boys blah blah is it even necessary to say this at this point idk)


End file.
